


琥珀木与龙胆

by Aigle_Noir



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle_Noir/pseuds/Aigle_Noir
Summary: 高文X狂兰的小黄文龙胆启发于fgo街机狂兰礼装背景的龙胆花
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker, 高兰 - Relationship, 高文/兰斯洛特, 高文/狂兰
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	琥珀木与龙胆

走廊里的夜灯发出幽蓝色微光，晚归的骑士拖着沉重的步伐，难掩躯体的疲惫。抗在一侧肩膀上有一模糊的黑影，漆黑的轮廓下能隐约看到人形，同样身着铠甲，头盔里透出时隐时现、尚存一丝战意的红色目光。

“真是漫长的一天啊！”

一踏进男性从者的住宿区，喘着粗气的骑士高文就停下脚步，把肩上的负重摔在地上。狂战士的板甲发出吱吱呀呀的声响，好像在替藏在里面的主人表达不满。

“好了，这个时间不会有人来，卿快解除武装吧！”高文语气温和地命令到。

狂战士职阶的兰斯洛特因狂化的缘故失去的部分理性思维，原本对武器和盔甲最为精通的他竟会无视板甲和内着的基本构造，解除武装时不分青红皂白地褪去全部灵装——结果就是一丝不挂地出现在众人眼前。高文不想再重现这种尴尬，只得连人带装备将他拖回住处，在不会和御主以及其他女性从者相遇的安全地带脱去负担。

魔力编织的武装是黑色的潮水，从兰斯洛特肌肤的灰白礁岸上隐退。赤身裸体的男人瘫坐在墙角，紫色长发的脑袋像枯萎的花枝一样低垂着，他的躯体脱力，只有泛红光的眼睛还在闪闪烁烁。高文很清楚兰斯洛特此刻的身体状况，这是魔力逆流带来的巨大负荷。魔术回路是构成从者的“生命”的框架，就如人类的血脉；设想，血液在体内逆流的可怖后果。但是，从者不会因此丧命，狂战士的特殊体质会在极端生理反应的激发下爆发出巨大的潜力，这是属于兰斯洛特的特殊战斗方式，也只有生前拥有最为娴熟精湛的武技的他，能在疯狂的掩映下采用如此骇人的战斗方式。

高文把兰斯洛特横抱起来，后者苍白的皮肤上又多了几处瘀伤，关节被盔甲磨得发红，肌肉因过度劳损而僵硬发烫。

这只是狂战士在伽勒底平凡底一天。早晨，自高文在总控室集合与兰斯洛特会面时，他就已是全身覆甲的阴沉模样。他们的战斗会持续一整个白天和傍晚，兰斯洛特凭借本能全力奋战，而高文却因灵基属性的缘故大部分时间都处在候补席位。烈日当空下太阳骑士却总要躲在闷热的铠甲里待命，一想到这里这位比任何人都要爽朗的骑士也难免会露出悻悻然的表情。

“高文卿也有属于自己的战场！我相信，身为太阳骑士的您在夜晚也能发挥出完美的实力！”战斗终了，御主挑起一根橘红色的眉毛对高文说道，同时用目光指了指魔力行将耗尽的兰斯洛特。

所以这算是鼓励，还是单纯的打趣行为？高文微笑着轻轻摇头，走上前去用一只手把瘫在地上的狂战士提起来。

*****

诚然，如果消耗魔力即为从者的战斗，补魔当然也能算作一种战斗。

高文走进自己的房间，将狂战士阶的兰斯洛特扔到床上。紫发的男人摊开四肢面朝下趴在卧榻上，极像一枝被风干压制成标本的紫色花朵。

“兰斯洛特……”高文将脸埋进蓬乱蜷曲的紫发长发中，慵懒语气中难掩宠爱之意。他也解除武装，只穿着深绿色紧身衣，胸膛贴压在兰斯洛特光裸的后背上。后者只是微微抬头以示回应。

每到这时，高文会先帮兰斯洛特放松僵硬酸涩的肌肉，这能防止补魔过程中意外的拉伤或抽筋事故，也能安抚狂战士的情绪。

今晚的二人都比往常更为疲惫，却意外地兴致高昂。伽勒底装备了现代恒温供暖系统的从者卧室里仿佛浮起一股氤氲的水汽，像是身处南国的雨林，暖光灯化作辉煌的太阳吞噬了林翳下的昏暗，宜人的室温瞬时间变得炎热慵倦。还有种奇异的芳香在幽晦中苏醒。

这不奇怪，高文为今晚的例行补魔准备了特别的仪式。他从屉斗里取出一块用油纸包着的固体精油膏脂，混着红茶甜香的木质气息钻进从者们的鼻孔中。这是骑士们活跃的动荡年代难以获得的罕见香料，是高文在几天前同玛丽·安托瓦内特小姐闲谈时被赠与的，据说是琥珀木、茶香和安息香混合制成的固体香料。

“法兰西的土地上出产不少稀罕的好东西啊，兰斯洛特卿所在的时代也是如此吗？这家伙是不是瞒着我们私藏了不少？”高文思忖。

他将芳香的脂块放置在兰斯洛特的后背，固体香料在肌肤滚烫的表面温度下快速融化，顿时香脂四溢，颓倦的身体瞬间像被太阳炙烤似的，散发出致命的诱人气息。高文咽了咽口水，缓慢将逐渐软化的膏体推开，把精油均匀涂抹在兰斯洛特的背部。这是太阳一般的林木清香，混着泥土的厚重，与馥郁的东方香料调和之后，令人联想到那些阳光直射下析出丰厚琼脂的乔木。

“这伟岸华美的香气，没有人比高文卿更匹配。”瑰丽的王妃微笑着断言。

“在下不过是个粗人啊……”

高文异常耐心地等待香膏完全融化，将精油涂遍兰斯洛特全身。随后，他开始轻柔地用掌心为对方按摩，舒缓从小腿到肩颈的每一块肌肉。狂战士的身体逐渐放松下来，苍白的肌肤表面渗出香汗——一股清苦的神秘气息，是生长在荫蔽下的龙胆花盛放的奇妙香气。这气味飘进高文敏锐的神经，他觉察到这与萦绕周身的清馨有所不同，同时也觉察到身下人的身体的变化：他正如越冬的草本植物在春日里重新焕发活力。身体慵懒地陷进床榻，被服务的人喉间发出猫一样呜呜噜噜的声音，以本能的方式表达他的舒服惬意。

高文觉得时机成熟，用手指刮起一层厚厚的香脂，伸进了兰斯洛特两辦紧实的臀肌之间。

爱人身体的充满魅力的秘处已经变得湿润，按摩带来的汗水从后背溜进股沟，把后穴浸得湿漉漉的，高文的指尖还触碰到黏糊糊的爱液，和用来润滑的精油搅动在一起，淫靡的咕叽咕叽声也显得清亮悦耳，像花汁一般芬芳。

兰斯洛特终于按耐不住了，哼哼着扭动腰肢。

高文沾满精油和分泌物的手指一下子插进后穴，初步得到奖励的骑士兴奋地弓起腰。还未等手指进一步扩张，兰斯洛特猛地翻过身体，条件反射般配合高文将修长的双腿大幅度张开，呈“M”形抱在胸前。这一下子，半勃起的阴茎、紫色毛发丛生的会阴、湿滑的囊袋、股沟和胭红色一张一翕的后穴，全数暴露在高文眼前。见状，金发的人瞬间乱了节奏，快速抽送手指扩张了几下，就把自己红硬发胀的阳具整个塞进兰斯洛特的秘穴。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

“嗯！唔唔…”

逐渐适应白日作战、夜晚补魔的节奏的狂战士，与高文的性爱中总是非常配合，但今天这种过分恭顺的主动迎合，还是令经验丰富的金发男人兴奋得无所适从，他将要在有意和无意间向冒失的恋人展示：“不合时宜”地激起男人的欲望是何等的“失策”！

血气窜上头顶的高文不给兰斯洛特任何适应的时间，挺身贯穿至深处，猛烈的抽插下狂战士的身体几乎被掰成与床面垂直的角度，两条长腿被对折，膝盖贴着耳侧，被撑得圆张的后穴清晰地展露在高文的眼皮底下。

兰斯洛特不顾一切地尖声呻吟，含混不清的嗓音如野兽的咆吼，如果不是看着他满脸的潮红、娇艳的舌头从两排尖牙之间探出来的淫荡模样，旁人听了或许会觉得这声音怪异可怕。

这就是狂战士在性爱中的反应，只是这次的他比往常更加沉溺于快感之中。他不断弓起腰肢，咧开的嘴角微抽动着，紫色的双眼不断翻白，显然已经由于前列腺受到的剧烈刺激经历了一次小幅度的高潮。尚未到达射精的程度，阴茎渗出的透明色爱液还是滴滴答答流下了来，弄脏了漂亮的脸。

随着一次次自上而下的激烈碰撞、贯穿，兰斯洛特的呻吟声变得愈发高亢，泪水不断从泛红的眼角溢出，呼吸也变得湍急，像是在啜泣。

狂化的从者是否能理解性爱，感受真正意义上的性快感？高文经常如此疑问。狂战士阶的兰斯洛特有着异于常态的旺盛战斗欲，他存在的方式就在于爆发式的魔力释放与获取；他需要战斗，利爪衔起一切能作为武器的东西，狂猛地击打任何潜在的攻击目标，同时忍受创伤雨点一般打在不安分的身体上。

高文第一次与狂战士阶的兰斯洛特以补魔为名义做爱时，因为此情此景险些陷入慌乱中。一直颇为配合的兰斯洛特途中倏然像野兽一样嘶吼，然后抽搐着嚎哭起来，高文见状立即离开他的身体，并检查身下人大腿处的伤口是否因自己的动作被波及。就在阴茎拔出的一瞬，兰斯洛特却像断线的人偶一样镇静下来，只有剧烈的喘息声尚存，头歪向一侧，面部掩藏在丛生的紫色长发中。

对这个狂暴的战场舞者而言，也许做爱就如同战斗，是不加以控制地舞动身体与灵魂，嘶吼、哭泣、受创；他需要一切激烈的东西来平复精神上的焦灼，是嘶哑的喉咙里的血腥味，给身体以钝痛的律动，亦或是戳刺着柔软内壁的坚硬阳具。

“至少还是，还是会感到舒服的吧……”高文能听到兰斯洛特的心跳声。

这一次，高文放缓了身体的动作，将喘着粗气的脸凑到兰斯洛特耳边，轻声询问爱人感觉如何，有没有过份粗暴。

得到的回复只有含混不清的呓语：“Gaaaaaaaa……ga…gawaaaaaaaaaain，gaaaaaawaaaaaaain……”

高文扬起嘴角，将兰斯洛特的双腿搭在自己的肩头，倾身去亲吻那被泪水和唾液染得滑润清亮的脸庞。

然后紧贴着兰斯洛特，伏在他的身体上开始新一轮的冲刺。

大腿根部柔嫩的肌肤抵着高文干燥温暖的小腹，很快二人的身体就都变得湿滑发黏，内部黏膜的胶糅碰撞更是模糊了两具身体的边界，阴茎甚至被紧缩蠕动的肠壁挤压得有些发疼。

可以清晰地感受到，二人紧密相连的魔术回路。构成高文灵基的框架是坚实的乔木，稳固如城塞的壁垒，现在它正连接着一个澎湃如浪潮、诡谲多变的深渊。快感的冲击下，空气从耳畔呼啸而过，在高文的脑海里嗡嗡作响，但还能听到一个声音：那是正在平息的湍流，逐渐变为悠扬的涟漪，一个嗓音吐露着疯狂之后的纤细。

“高….文，高文……高文。”

紫色的目光逐渐变得柔和，一如往昔的爱意流淌，“高文、高文…” 兰斯洛特用褪禁锢住高文摆动的腰，额头贴着额头，他们在绵柔的呻吟声和此起彼伏呼唤对方名字的声音中一同攀上高潮。

与失去理智的恋人在第二次人生重逢，狂化这种事，是否令人遗憾呢？

******

“好像……里面有什么地方被捅坏了！欸….”

事后，二人裹着被汗水浸湿的床单，兰斯洛特背对高文躺着，突然虚张声势地捂着肚子大声抗议，还蜷缩起身子。金发男人睡眼惺忪地从背后抱住他的恋人，薄唇衔起一簇紫色长发。

“每次都说这种话别人就不会相信了。”高文还是替抱怨中的人轻揉小腹，也许能够满足狂战士的性爱过于激烈，即使是残留的余波，恢复理智的人也难以承受呢。

紫发的人身上的汗水还没有干透，像是一枝刚被采摘的娇艳花朵。作为战斗机器的野兽，和这个充满植物性美感的娴静美人，竟是同一个人，每晚面对初恢复理智的兰斯洛特，高文都要如此感慨。他用红潮未褪的脸贴着紫色的后脑勺，手指梳理着柔顺的长发。这个男人会安睡在他怀里直到明天早晨，而后，在管制室再次汇合时狂化令会和武装一并施加在兰斯洛特的灵基上。

“高文卿，我爱你。”紫色的脑袋突然转向高文，在额头上落下一吻后紫色的眼睛就直勾勾地盯着后者陷入沉思的脸。

“你这个人…”高文轻叹了一口气，亲吻兰斯洛特的双唇，并在将脸移开时轻声嘟囔了一句：“我也爱你。”

紫色的眼睛闪烁着宁静而欢悦的光。

“高文，我爱你。”

“还要闹几次啊？！”高文羞红了脸，转身背对兰斯洛特。

这次换做兰斯洛特从背后抱住高文。

“喜欢高文卿，真的好想一直这样。”充满磁性的低沉嗓音在高文背后耳语。

不断反复吐露爱语，是狂战士每次性爱后的例行事项，高文有时怀疑这是否也是狂化的一种表现方式。他能理解兰斯洛特的心情。

“那怎么办呢？干脆罢工好了。”高文又转身面对兰斯洛特。

“好啊！不过，如果我罢工的话，高文卿的战斗…也会罢工吗？”消瘦的膝盖磨蹭着高文的胯下，紫发的人满脸挑逗的神色，“会吗？”

高文的阴茎猛地跳动了一下，兰斯洛特也感受到了。

“我认为现在应该去淋浴。”

高文正要起身，被兰斯洛特一把拉住。

“我还想和高文做爱。”

“什么？不是说被我弄坏了吗？”

“所以这次由我来动。”

眼看实在拗不过，高文只好躺平任由骄纵的恋人摆布。

兰斯洛特再次分开修长的褪，骑坐在高文身上。刚刚经历过粗暴爱抚的后穴还红肿着，这一动作使残留在体内的精液从穴口汩汩流出，等不及将白浊倾泻干净，松软的小穴就再次含住高文尚未完全勃起的阴茎，扭动臀部磨蹭着，将整个柱身吞进体内。肠壁潮湿温暖的环境是理想的沃土，高文的阴茎在孕育下快速膨胀。

兰斯洛特咧嘴笑着，夹紧后庭吮吸品味体内灼热的肉棒。他俯身亲吻高文，紫色长发的帘幕遮蔽了屋内的灯光。

这种感觉，就像是被埋葬在一片龙胆花盛放的原野之下。高文闭上眼，享受恋人的殷勤。


End file.
